One Night Only
by G.AND R.Forever
Summary: This is set after Season 7 of Grey's Anatomy. AU ADDEK Inspired by the song from Dreamgirls


**AN: this is a one shot inspired by the song One Night Only from Dreamgirls. Hope you enjoy ;{)**

**Legal: I do not own any Grey's Anatomy characters or Private Practice characters. The belong to Shonda Rhimes **

**One Night Only **

Derek Shepard laid on his blue sleeping bag looking up at the night sky. He was in his unfinished house thinking about his day. It had started out so well. He woke up next to his beautiful wife, like usual, and they got ready for work. It had been hard for him not to be happy, but now lying here, all he could feel was anger.

'_How could Meredith do this to me?' _He thought as he heard the rumble of the thunder from an approaching storm. '_How could she ruin something that could have helped her?' _ As it began to sprinkle, Derek sighed. He quickly got up, grabbing his sleeping bag and pillow. He threw them in the car and got in. He banged his head on the steering wheel. He couldn't remember the last time he had been this angry. Actually he could. It was when he found out his best friend, Mark had slept with his ex-wife, Addison. That's when he had met Meredith. She was just suppose to be a one night stand, just a girl in a bar, but she had turned out to be so much more. Where had he gone wrong? Why did it seem like the women in his life liked to screw things up. All the sudden a flash of lightning filled the sky. He sighed before starting up his car. He didn't know where he was going to go but he just wanted to get out of Seattle.

Addison Montgomery sat at a quaint little café just outside of town getting ready to have lunch. She was depressed, or at least that's what she had just told her therapist. It was true that she was lonely. She knew she need to move on with her life. She need a new man. Maybe even a one night stand. Anything to get her mind off of everything. She had been happy once in her life. With Derek, she had been happy. She thought she could be happy again. Maybe she wasn't meant to be happy. Maybe this was God's way of telling her she really screwed up with Derek. Maybe that was why she wasn't able to have a child. Maybe that was why she couldn't be happy. If Derek wasn't married she could just run to him. He was best at making her smile. Then there was Mark. Mark. Oh how many times she had thought about Mark. Then again he was sort of the reason she left Seattle. Well not just him. She just didn't have very good luck with men. She had used all her luck on Derek. Derek. Addison looked down at her phone. She couldn't call him. He was probably working anyway. Before she could push the call button, the phone vibrated in her hand. The name across the screen shocked her in to answering.

"Hello?"

"_Hi Addison. It's Derek."_

"I know who it is Derek. I do have caller id on my phone."

"_Oh... right well...um."_

"Why did you call Derek?" She could hear Derek sigh on the other end of the line. Addison could tell something was bothering him.

"_I just... I.. I need a drink." _

"Why would you call to just tell me that?" She asked, rolling her eyes even though she knew he couldn't see. "Just go down to Joe's."

"_Well I'm sort of already on my way to Los Angeles." _Addison almost dropped the phone. 

"What? How far away are you?"

"_I'd say at least an hour. Maybe a little more. I've been driving all night and morning." _

"Um okay. Well... I'm... um meet me at the practice. Do you know where it is?"

"_I'll find it. See you then." _Derek hung up before she could say anything else. Addison sighed. Why did Naomi have to leave for New York? Who the heck was she suppose to talk to? She placed a few bills on the table and walked away. She was still hungry but now she was nervous. What would make Derek come all the way from Seattle? There was only one way to find out. Addison got in her car and headed towards the practice.

Derek stopped in front of the Oceanside Wellness Center. He squinted his eyes up at the build. It hadn't occurred to him that he would need sun glasses. Before he started to walk in, he noticed a familiar face.

"Sam!" Derek watched as Sam looked around till his eyes fell on Derek. A wide smile spread across the doctors face as he noticed the surgeon.

"Derek! Long time no see man. Did you come to see Amelia?" Derek shook his head. He hadn't even thought about his sister.

"No actually I was here to see Addison."

"Oh well I think I just saw her walk in."

"Okay. Thanks Sam."

"No problem Derek. Hey I heard about the shooting. You still doing good?"

"Um yeah. Things are... good." Sam gave Derek a questioning look. Then shrugged it off. Sam waved his good byes as he walked off. Derek looked down at the concrete briefly before walking in to the building. He rode the elevator up. It reminded him of some of his more eventful rides in elevators. A smile spread across his face as the doors opened and he saw the red head from behind. Instead of calling out to her, he watched her walk in to a room. He stepped out of the elevator and walked in the same direction as Addison. He stuck his head in to the room Addison walked in to. It looked like it was a small kitchen. Probably the break room, he concluded. A few heads turned to look at him. He quickly realized he didn't know anyone except Addison, then he saw Amelia. Amelia's face lit up as she saw her big brother.

"Derek!"

"Hey Amelia."

"This the famous Derek Shepard?" A blond women asked. She sounded like she was from the south.

"I wouldn't say I'm really famous but yes I am Derek Shepard."

"Well it's nice to meet you Derek. I'm Charlotte." Charlotte stuck out her hand with a smile. Derek took it and returned the smile. "This man child over here is my husband Cooper." Charlotte said pointing to a man by the refrigerator. Cooper smiled and waved before opening the fridge. "And this..." Charlotte began but was cut off by Addison.

"I'll introduce him to everyone later, Charlotte. He's had a long drive. I'm sure he's exhausted." Addison looked Derek over. She could see the bags forming under his eyes. His hair was a mess, but in a sexy way. He looked like he needed a good shower and some sleep. "Derek, would you like to go to my house for a bit?" Addison could feel everyone's attentions sift to her but she didn't care. He had been the one to call _her, _though no one else knew that.

"Sure, Addie." Derek nodded and smiled before walking out of the break room. Addison followed and couldn't help but notice the confused look on Amelia's face as she walked passed.

Once in the elevator, Derek hit the emergency stop button. Addison rolled her eyes.

"Derek, we don't use elevators to talk to people here. We have offices for that." Derek chuckled before turning all the way towards the redhead. Addison looked at him from the corner of her eye before turning her whole body towards him too. In an instant Derek crashed his lips into Addison's. Addison stood there stunned. The buzzing of the elevator hummed in her ear as Derek's hands began to roam over her body. Her mind finally began working as she pushed Derek off of her. She pushed the emergency button so the elevator would go again. Addison realized she was out of breath. She glared at Derek who seemed a little shocked but he was smiling. Derek didn't know what took over him. He just need that familiarity of kissing Addison to make him feel better. Though he didn't feel the same spark he did when he kissed Meredith, it would have to make do. As the elevator reached the first floor, Addison rushed out ahead of Derek. Before she could get to far Derek grabbed Addison's arm. Addison whipped around to face him.

"Let me go Derek." He shook his head. "Derek, you know we can't do this. You're married and, Sam and I are... well I don't know what we are but we just can't do this."

"Addison, one night. That's all I ask. No strings attached. Just you and me." Addison could she the plea in Derek's piercing blue eyes. Sure she felt sorry for him but that didn't make this right.

"Can't we just talk Derek?" Derek shook his head again.

"Words get in the way, Addie." Derek closed the small space that has between them. They were almost nose to nose before Addison put her hand between them.

"Not here Derek." With that, Derek pulled Addison to his car in the parking lot. Addison didn't fight it and even told him how to get to his house. Addison let a sigh of relieve pass her lips when she reached her house and noticed Sam was not at his house, which happen to be right next to hers.

Derek noticed Addison starring at the house next to the one he was parked in front of.

"Who lives there?" He asked causing Addison to snap back in to reality.

"Oh um Sam and Naomi use to live there. Sam owns it now and Naomi use to live here, where I am now." Addison explained.

"Oh. How strange. Could you imagine living next to me?" Addison softly shook her head and got out of the car to open the front door. Derek followed. All the sudden Addison felt like she was in high school again. She could feel her self starting to get clammy and hot.

"You're blushing." Derek said, taking a step towards Addison. She wanted to stop him. She wanted to tell him to sit down so they could talk. She wanted him to go home. Yet despite it all, she wanted this. She wanted him to hold her the way he use to. This time Addison kissed Derek. She could tell he was a little surprised by her initiation but he went with it. Derek could feel the need in her kiss. He could tell she wanted this. He didn't know why she was trying to pretend she didn't.

"Bed?" He asked once he broke for a breath. Addison nodded and practically dragged Derek to her room. Within seconds they were kissing again. Addison ran her hands threw Derek's scruffy hair, making it stand up in random places. Derek placed his hands on her waist and let them drift down to her butt. She gasped as he took a hold of her butt and lifted her. She wrapped her legs around his waist and let him carry her to the bed. He gently laid her down and settled on top of her. He placed a single kiss on her lips before kissing down her jaw line to her neck. Instantly he found a pulse point on her neck and began sucking. Addison was surprised he remembered her special spots. She bit her lip as he began to bite a little at the spot. She knew he'd leave a mark but at this very moment she didn't care. Derek began to pull up Addison's blouse. He lightly traced the contours of her toned stomach before he undone all the buttons and reviled a black lace bra. Derek let his hand settle between the valley of her breast. He drew tiny circles on her skin before reaching behind to unfasten the barrier between him and her creamy white breast. Addison leaned up a little so it would be easier for the bra to fall of. She took the opportunity to take over the situation. Addison pushed Derek over on his back. She straddled his hips and could feel his bulging member through his jeans. She quickly undid his belt and unzipped his pants before kissing him full on the lips. She could feel her self wanting this more. Derek sat up a little as Addison pulled down his pants and boxers. He let out a sigh of relieve as his bulge was released. Immediately a gasp passed his lips as Addison took him in her mouth. He hasn't had this kind of pleasure in so long. Every thing has been about Zola lately. He closed his eyes, tight and tried to imagine this was Meredith. He tried to imagine this was his wife and not his ex-wife. Derek's eyes shot open when Addison took him fully in her mouth. Addison hummed a little causing some cum to leak out.

"You...mmmmm..Haven't...ahhh lost you're... um touch... Addddiiiiiiiiieeeeee." Derek grabbed her hair as he reached his peak. A little cum seeped through Addison's lips as she tried to swallow the milky substance. She could feel Derek shutter as she slipped her mouth from his limp shaft. She kissed up his body as soon as he released her hair. Once Derek regained him self he flipped Addison on her back. With out missing a beat he slipped his hard cock in her dripping wet twat. Addison held back a scream as she arched her back causing Derek to push further into her. She gripped his shoulders tightly. Derek made sure to pull out really slowly. He wanted her to beg for this. He wanted to know she really wanted it. Addison whined a little when the head of his member finally slid out. As he started to slide back in she began to run her hands through his hair them pulling him towards her. Addison kissed Derek with more passion then intended but I was what she wanted. She wanted to pretend this was someone else. Someone besides her ex-husband. Derek began kissing her jaw before moving to her pulse point on her neck. Just at that moment he thrusted into her. She arched her back once more, almost putting her over the edge. Addison groaned as Derek, yet again to pull out slowly.

"Please." She whispered.

"Please what?" He asked, hovering just outside of her opening.

"Please Derek. I want this. No I need this. Please." That's all it took for Derek. He rammed into her sweet sex. Addison screamed and dug her nails into his skin. Derek bent down some a took one of Addison's erect nipples in his mouth. As he suckled he felt her walls tighten around his member. He went faster making sure to hit a certain spot every time. It wasn't long before Addison felt her self reach her peak. Derek pumped in to her one last time before he felt him self release in her. He collapsed on the bed next to her and looked up at the ceiling. He felt Addison get up but paid no attention.

"Here you should go?" She threw his clothes at him. He sat up to look at her. Addison was already half way dressed.

"What happened to cuddling after great sex?" He smirked, as he pulled his shirt on.

"You have to leave Derek. This may have been great but it wasn't right." Addison couldn't believe these words were passing her lips. She could have made this thing last longer. What ever this thing was. She knew wit couldn't last. Once she was dressed, Addison opened the bedroom door and waited for Derek to put his pants on. Derek looked down at the ground. He knew this wasn't right. He was married. He needed to go back to his life.

"Well it was fun while it lasted, Addie." he mumbled as he walked past her, out the door.

"Derek." she sighed as she grabbed his arm. "Look, I'm here if you need a friend but that's all. This can't happen again." Derek looked at her and nodded.

"I understand. This was one night only."

**AN:Ok I really did try my best. Smut is kid of hard for me. Um I have thought about doing another chapter for this but I don't think it would be fair to all my readers. I am trying to wrap up my other stories before I go into something else. So please review and if you want a sequel, just hang in there ;{)**


End file.
